


Mea Culpa (January 14, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Implied Death, Implied Murder, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: What's done is done.Word of the Day: Mea Culpaa formal acknowledgment of personal fault or error





	Mea Culpa (January 14, 2019)

_ You cannot bring them back _ , said the voice in his head.  _ They are gone, no matter how much you cry, how many you kill. _

_ I can try _ , he vowed, but the silence ringing in his head belied the bravado in his thoughts.

_ No matter what you do or if you apologize, what is done is done. There is no going back. _


End file.
